Lo que pasa en las fiestas de Neji
by HasukA
Summary: Definitivamente, ella adoraba ir a las “fiestas” de su mejor “amigo”. En especial porque a esas fiestas tan adoradas por ella, no iba absolutamente nadie, excepto ella y él. Drabble muy corto, no soy muy buena con los summarys, pero aquí está.


_**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic Neji-Ten, y espero guste. En fin, es un pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió, está súper, súper corto xD. Como sea, espero sea de su agrado.

Alice-halenn: Ok, ok, se que no es lo máximo en el mundo, pero te lo prometí y aquí está. ¡Quiero mi Ed-Win! Espero te guste, my love OwO  
x3

* * *

Lo que pasa en las fiestas

Definitivamente, ella adoraba ir a las "fiestas" de su mejor "amigo". En especial porque a esas fiestas tan adoradas por ella, no iba absolutamente nadie, excepto ella y él.

Todo el mundo se preguntaba por qué los dos chicos siempre salían de noche. Sus padres, por ejemplo, siempre se extrañaban de verla salir con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro cada noche, y llegar a la casa con una sonrisa aun más grande… y a veces mejor peinada.

Había rumores de los dos chicos, como por ejemplo que iban a bares sin el permiso de sus padres, o que simplemente salían a caminar aparentando ir a una fiesta. Pero en realidad nadie lo sabía. Cuando rumores y boberías llegaban a los oídos de los dos chicos simplemente soltaban una carcajada o, cuando estaban juntos, se lanzaban miradas cómplices.

Lo que los alegraba era que en realidad, ellos dos eran los únicos que sabían que pasaba en esas supuestas _fiestas_, que el mejor amigo de la chica organizaba—especialmente para ella—. ¡Y es que ella se la pasaba tan _bien_! ¡Claro que si! Le encantaban las fiestas de su mejor amigo, _su_ chico. Neji.

***

Viernes.

Era el día en que la chica salía de fiesta con su mejor amigo

Sábado.

Era el día en que la chica salía de fiesta con su mejor amigo.

Domingo.

Era el día en que la chica salía de fiesta con su mejor amigo.

El resto de los días, la chica salía a _estudiar_ con el chico, por las clases…claro.

Pero, la verdad era que no salían de fiesta, ni estudiaban… Un segundo, claro que estudiaban…pero sólo anatomía. Y…valla que les encantaba estudiar anatomía, y es que los dos eran unos sucios, unos depravados, dementes, pervertidos. Lo único que hacían cuando supuestamente salían de "fiesta" o a "estudiar", era hacer cosas sucias y pervertidas, pero condenadamente atrayentes y placenteras para ellos dos. Besarse y acariciarse. Hablarse y tocarse. Les encantaba.

Estaban tan perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro, que no había un día en que no se quisieran demostrar su amor, era como un juego. Pero en ese juego, había dos únicas y simples reglas, _"cualquiera podría cumplirlas sin ningún problema"_, fueron las palabras del chico al formular las supuestas reglas.

La primera:

1) En público, somos gente normal, sin ninguna relación… Solo soy tu mejor amigo.

Y la segunda:

2) Nos tenemos que ver todos los días…a solas…

"_Promételo"—dijo él mirándola a los ojos._

"Lo prometo"—contestó ella.

Con sinceridad, el chico no se había quemado la cabeza haciendo tan sencillas reglas, pero a la chica le habían gustando tanto estas, que las seguía al pie de la letra… En especial la segunda. ¡Le fascinaba esa regla! Y era técnicamente imposible para su ser romperla, ya que…ella amaba tanto estar a solas con él, que la regla le parecía realmente formidable. Era por eso que las fiestas y los estudios con su mejor amigo, eran diarios…y es que a ella le encantaban. No había cosa más maravillosa en el mundo que salir a una _fiesta_ o a _estudiar_ con su mejor _amigo_, era simplemente maravilloso.

"_No te aburres de siempre salir con Neji, querida"_—preguntó su madre un día en que ella se arreglaba para salir.

_"No madre, sería imposible aburrirme de Neji"_—contestó ella y soltó una risa, después salió de su casa.

Eso era lo único que pasaba en las maravillosas fiestas que organizaba el Genio Hyuga para su única invitada estelar, su amada Ten-ten.

* * *

¿Muy malo? ¿si? Bueno...entonces deja un review de lo malo que está.  
¿Buen fic? ¿si? Entonces deja un review por un buen fic.

:3 Aquí esta, y bueno ¿qué tal?

**_Hasuki~!!_**


End file.
